Relax the Back, Breathe In, Breathe Out
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Missing scene from the episode Alone, in season eight, when Mulder goes to pick Scully up from that baby class thing. LOL. [[MSR]]


**Relax the Back, Breathe In, Breathe Out**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Chris, dude, I don't own them. YOU DO! XD**

**Summary: "You already know that I love you."**

**A/N: LOL. So I saw this video on YouTube today and it totally gave me this fic. idea. It's from the episode Alone in season 8? I think? When Mulder goes to pick Scully up for that class thing? (smiles) Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Mulder walked next to a very pregnant Scully, keeping an eye on her and watching over her. Her pillow was resting under one of his arms as he kept the other close to hers. As they got closer to the classroom, he felt her hand slide into his. He looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He gave her hand a light squeeze and opened the door for her. Everyone in the room turned their heads and watched as the couple walked into the room. Mulder looked around and allowed Scully to drag him over to the reception area to sign them in for the class. They took a seat a few moments later, their hands still joined. 

The pillow rested between them, their joined hands on top of it. He played with her fingers as they waited for the instructor to walk through the door and begin the class. He leaned towards her, but kept his stare on the door.

"Are you nervous?" She looked at him and ran her eyes over his calm face.

"No," she lied. "Are you?" He shook his head and gave her hand another light squeeze. She smiled and leaned even closer towards him. "Thank you again for doing this with me," she whispered in his ear before gently kissing his cheek. As she pulled away, the instructor came out with a clipboard and began to call couples out one by one.

"Dana and Fox Mulder?" The couple stood up, their hands still entwined. As they neared the door, he slowed and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Dana and Fox Mulder?" She blushed and shrugged.

"It's a less complicated this way." She paniced a little as they took their place in the classroom. "I hope you don't mind." He simply shook his head and gave her a grin.

"I don't mind at all." He helped her sit on the floor and took his place behind her, positioning the pillow against his chest. "Infact, it actually sounded pretty good," he whispered. She looked back and smiled.

"It did, didn't it?" He had no time to respond once the instructor closed the door and instantly began talking. He explained the procedures and instructed the husbands or boyfriends to help the women rest on the pillow. Mulder grabbed both of her hands from behind and eased her back onto his chest. She smiled and let her head tilt back, resting it on his shoulders. He looked down at her, wondering why she was being so 'touchy-feely', but he liked it. Infact, he loved it.

He turned his head and let his lips rest against the temple of her head. She sighed softly, fully relaxed and snuggled against him. She brought their arms to rest on her stomach, her hands over his, protecting their baby. The instructor went over the breathing techniques they'd be practicing today and asked the women to practice.

Scully pouted as she lifted her head from his shoulder and sat in the right position. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She repeated the process for a few minutes before the instructor moved on to something new. He looked at the men in the room.

"Look at your wife or girlfriend, really look at them, and tell them what a good job they're doing. Not just a good job of cooking you dinner and doing laundry, but a good job of caring for your baby."

Mulder could feel his heart beat against his chest almost painfully. He watched as Scully turned around to face him. His breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she suddenly seemed to him. She had always been beautiful to him, but at that moment, he just couldn't explain what he was feeling. He heard her sigh and his thoughts were interrupted.

"Mulder, you don't have to-"

"I want to. I agreed to come with you, so I'm going to do whatever I have to." She smiled. He looked around and noticed the rest of the couples were easily letting their feelings show. Their relationship was a little bit more complicated than that. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and let his hand drop to her knee. "Scully, you really are... amazing," he started off, unsure of what to say. "I mean, you've always followed me to the middle of no where and you've always stood by my side. I can trust you more than I can trust anyone. You're so smart and funny and cute and... beautiful," he slowly admitted. "It's like, sometimes I find it hard to believe I have you. I'm so lucky to even know you. And you already know..." his voice trailed off and she encouraged him by moving closer. "You already know I love you," he whispered.

She swallowed hard and blinked. She reached up with a gentle hand and cupped his cheek. She ran her thumb across his soft skin and smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered back. He smiled and held her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and kissing the backs of her hands. She watched him with a smile and turned around to snuggle back in his arms.

Once the class was over, they made their way back to Scully's apartment. Mulder tossed her pillow onto the couch and shut the door behind him. She walked into the kitchen and threw her keys next to her phone and badge, then joined him in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, his arms spread along the back of it. She giggled and fell next to him. He let out a chuckle and watched as she let out a yawn.

"Tired?" She nodded. He reached for her and urged her to rest her head in his lap. Her feet barely made it to the end of the couch. She stared up at him and smiled when he ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

She gasped, suddenly, making him stop. Her eyes were wide and she had the biggest, more beautiful smile on her face. He grabbed his hand and placed it low on her stomach. She watched his expression as the baby kicked against his hand. A smile slowly started to appear on his face. His love for this baby grew stronger and stronger with every kick against his hand.

"This is amazing," she whispered. Tears filled the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening; to her and Mulder, of all people.

He leaned down unexpectingly and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes closed at the warm sensation. Her free hand came up and rested on the side of his neck as he kissed her at an angle. He deepened it by running his tongue gently across her bottom lip, making her whimper into his mouth. The baby was excited by now and kicked repeatidly against her stomach. She laughed and broke away from him.

"Someone's a little exicted," she said while pointed to her belly. Mulder smiled agian, for the millionth time that day, and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I love you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "And I love you, too, little one," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! That was it! LOL. Review and lemme know what you think! (smiles) Please please please? And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone incase I don't update soon!**


End file.
